


Big Smoke’s Big Order

by webhead3019



Category: Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webhead3019/pseuds/webhead3019
Summary: Big Smoke is eating again, except this time there’s a twist.





	Big Smoke’s Big Order

Big Smoke said, “I ain’t goin to jail, bastards! They’ll rape my butt cheeks!” Big Smoke sprinted across the floor as fast as he could. There was a cop aiming at him from the floor below him. Big Smoke hollered, “Oh no, you don’t!” After building enough momentum, Big Smoke launched himself off the floor he was on and the cop screamed as he was heading straight for him like a guided missile. Big Smoke crushed the cop under his weight, softening his fall but breaking every bone in the cop’s body. Obviously the cop was dead upon impact. Big Smoke felt something awaken... It was something to do with Big Smoke’s stomach. He clutched his stomach and groaned, “Ohhhhhh.”

Big Smoke grimaced and said, “Man I’m hungry. I'll have two number 9s, a number 9 large, a number 6 with extra dip, a number 7, two number 45s, one with cheese, and a large soda." Big Smoke started to cannibalize the cop and ate off the meat on his arms and legs like a zombie. Big Smoke said, “Damn you pigs really do taste like chicken!” A cop just joined the scene and he yelled, “What the fuck? This fat motherfucker just ate Denny like some wild fucking animal.” The cop on his radio said, “Gross.” Big Smoke jumped up and started to do a Fortnite dance on the cop’s dead corpse. The cop tased him before he could finish. Big Smoke bounced every which way and foamed, “Ohhhhhh.”


End file.
